epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse Promo
The screen is just static. There are specks of red liquid at some points across it. A hand reaches out and wipes them away. The hand is rough and coarse, but wrinkled, suggesting it’s owner is old, but works hard, possibly in the fields. Suddenly, a voice comes through the TV. It is crackly and difficult to hear. ???: Is there-- Is there-- Repeat-- Anybody out there?-- The hand reaches out again, and turns up the volume. The voice continues. ???: --frequency. Is there--- Can somebody--- Matteo-- Connection--- Fix it! The voice starts to clear up then, and the connection improves, making it more clear what is being said, and without the interruptions in between words and phrases. ???: Is that better? Can you hear me now? Good. I need to begin. Sorry about the lack of picture. Matteo and Han are getting on that now. Soon you will be able to see me, see what I have built. The voice pauses for a few seconds, as if for effect. ???: The world has gone to shit. You know that. You have seen what has happened. The dead- Well, they don’t stay that way. Not anymore. We have to survive, but that is becoming increasingly hard. We aren’t fighting an unknown. We are fighting our colleagues, our neighbours, our friends… The voice stops again. ???: Our family… That isn’t to say that this world is without monsters. Everybody here has one goal in mind. Survival. Some people go to extremes to achieve that. Some people are willing to kill people they meet if it means living just one more day. Not me, though. The picture comes on now, out of nowhere. It is a man’s face on the screen. His hair is long and greasy, and his face is marked with pocks and scars from acne or something. He is clean shaven, and there is a kindly look in his eye. ???: My name is Justin Recknuber… And I am inviting you to join The Community… The hand appears again, this time holding a remote. He presses to change the channel, and Justin’s face dissappears, and is replaced by an image of the sky. The words Wiki: Apocalypse appear in the sky, and are then surrounded by dark, ominous clouds. The camera then shoots down at a quick pace, to show two males stood in a field, in front of two graves. The elder, Kung, puts his arm around the younger, Brandon. The two bow their heads solemnly and Brandon starts to sob. The two of them are then replaced by Tigar and Nit, who are stood back to back in front of a barn. Tigar stares upwards, his fist clenched in hope, and a smile on his face. He is bathed in light. Nit glowers at the ground, a scowl of anger ruins his features. He is covered by shadows and darkness. The camera zooms in on Tigar fast, and the two are replaced by a guy running through the woods. This is Rob. He slashes out at some zombies as they approach him, but falls forward, and lands on the camera. The shadow he creates then cuts into a dark room with straw on the floor. Stan slumps in the corner, whilst Barry crouches in front of the door, a smile on his face. The camera then swoops round and shows the metal door, which opens, revealing Cam stood on the other side, a smirk on his face. It then pans up, to where Felco is seen stood above him, looking sullen and grim, then onto Nathan, who licks his lips evilly, and then up to Justin, who stares down the camera, and then lets out an ominous smile. The camera zooms in on his teeth, and quick frames are shown of Matteo, Mendes, Skeep, Zander and Matthew. The last one is followed up by the camera showing a jeep riding along an open road. When it zooms in on the passenger seat, we see Leege sitting there, his feet up on the dashboard and laughing. It then pans around and reveals Han sat beside him, looking worried. The two of them drive on, and the camera gets covered in a dust cloud. Out of it we find Mendes stood in some sort of colisseum. Justin is stood opposite him. The camera quickly swaps sides of Mendes, and Justin is replaced by a herd of the dead, who charge at Mendes, who in turn starts to cut them down with a katana. Stan then flies out of the sky, his boot outstretched, and crushes the skull of one of the dead. The camera shows Barry rushing into fight, with dual pistols. The camera then shows Brandon standing still as action occurs around him, He clenches his fist and stares at the ground. Soon he becomes a silhouette, and then the screen goes black. It stays that way for a few seconds. Then it shows more quick flashes of characters. We see Dirk, Leanne, Jose and Davis all working on a farm, followed by a shot of Dirk, backed by the others stood in front of a farmhouse. Then there are more character flashes. We see Joel, Jacob, Morty, Gabriel, Judith and Jordan. This set of flashes ends with a shot of Gabriel and Morty grasping out for each other across the darkness. The camera then shows Barry, Stan, and Rob together. Barry and Stan are stood, with Rob crouched before them. Behind them can be seen the face of Nial, his eyes closed, and a grimace on his face. The camera flashes quickly to the right, where Leege, Han, Mendes, and Skeep are stood. Mendes stands apart from the other three. Leege is leant on the shoulder of Han, whilst Skeep stares down the camera. Another quick movement to the right shows Justin stood, with Nathan and Felco either side of him. Stood behind them are Cam, Zander, Matthew and Raven. The face of Matteo can be seen in the background. Then another movement to the right shows the last scene. Brandon and Kung are stood in front of their farmhouse. Kung has his arm around Brandon, who is crying into his hands. Kung whispers something into Brandon’s ear. Darkness. Coming soon... Category:Blog posts